(A) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display apparatus, and more particularly, to a liquid crystal display apparatus incorporating the touch input function in the liquid crystal display panel.
(B) Description of the Related Art
More and more advanced-function displays are being applied in current consumer electronic products. In particular, liquid crystal displays (LCDs) having a high-resolution color screen are more widely applied in various electronic devices, such as televisions, mobile phones, personal digital assistances (PDAs), digital cameras, desktop computer screens, and notebook computer screens. To facilitate portability and usage of these devices, the LCD touch panel to allow direct touch by the users has become a growing part of the LCD market. Conventional resistor type or capacitor type LCD touch panels, which are configured by disposing additional resistors or capacitors on the panels, determine the coordinate positions of touch-points by detecting the voltage variation at the touch positions.
However, since the resistors and capacitors are directly disposed on the panels, light transmittance through the LCD panel is decreased and the overall thickness of the LCD panel is increased. Accordingly, a touch-control LCD with detecting elements incorporated into a touch panel thereof is desired to decrease the weight and volume of the LCD and thus meets the size-reduction demand of the LCD market.